Two Worlds
by WhisperElmwood
Summary: The inquisitive Angel Castiel meets the Human Prince Dean; Things go pear-shaped when Lucifer finds out and sets things in motion to wrest the Angel Nation from Michael. AU Dean/Castiel


**Title**: Two Worlds  
**Pairing**: Dean/Castiel  
**Rating**: Pg13 - heading for NC-17  
**Genre**: Fairytale, Schmoop, AU, Romance, Adventure  
**Wordcount**: 675  
**Warnings**: It's more than a little bit silly  
**Summary**: The inquisitive Angel Castiel meets the Human Prince Dean; Things go pear-shaped when Lucifer finds out and sets things in motion to wrest the Angel Nation from Michael.

**Notes**: Not yet BETA'd - I had the idea to do this and have run with it, please forgive me XD

* * *

**Two Worlds**

Rigging creaks ominously as the ship traverses the thermals. With sharp cries that travel miles in the open air, dog-sized gull-gryphons chase the great Royal ship, a whole flock circling, sweeping, weaving, dancing, always out of reach of any real harm – though no man aboard would dare, lest he risk the wrath of the Angel nation.

The ship breaks through thick cloud cover, wisps of mist and condensation curling and snaking back, revealing the land below, spread beneath it like a map; A patchwork of greens and golds, broken only by snaking grey-blue rivers, gold-brown cart trails and mismatched cobblestone roads.

From here, the shadow of the ship is almost nothing, a darkened blip moving swiftly across the fields and byways, moving steadily north, toward the Palace.

Laughing and joking, the Prince's Winchester chase one another across the decking, poking, jabbing, play-fighting, the merriment obvious to all. Their boisterous movements bring them far too close to the rails for the peace of mind of their Chief Advisor, Bobby.

"Idjits! Get back from the damn rails, not like we can dive after yeh!"

Sam immediately looks contrite, but Dean takes advantage of his pause and grabs his younger brother in a headlock, knuckling his head relentlessly. Dean may be the elder, but Sam's the taller, and Dean takes every given opportunity to bring him down a couple metaphorical pegs, including a distraction from Bobby.

"Snooze and loose, Sammy!"

"Dean! Get off!" Sam struggles, still laughing, his long arms gripped tightly around Dean's waist.

Dean laughs uproariously and finally relents, letting Sam go, a wide grin creasing his features as he does. Sam gives him a look that he's already categorised. Bitchface #15; _You're being an idiot again, but I'm going to let you do it, in the hopes Bobby bites your head off and leaves me alone._

There's more than a hint of smirk in that particular Bitchface. But Dean doesn't care, he's enjoying himself far too much. He waves off Bobby's grumblings before they can get too heated, "Yeah, yeah. Won't do it again, promise."

He steps up to the rail, wraps his fingers in one of the ropes hanging from the sails and leans over staring at the view. His mood has shifted from playful to content and he calls out to Sam, "Isn't this great? The cool air, the wind blowing in your face…"

Sam joins him at the rail, replies in an undertone, "No-one to appease, no balls to attend."

Dean smirks up at him, responds just as quietly, "You know me too well, Sammy."

Sam matches him smirk for smirk, "It is a perfect day for this, though."

"A fine strong wind, even the gull-gryphons are enjoying themselves. Lord Michael must be in a friendly type mood!"

The Prince's turn to find Captain Joshua standing on deck, his cheeks flushed by the wind, a wide, soft smile in place as he observes them.

"Lord Michael?" Sam asks, voice ringing with interest. Dean simply leans against the rail, interested despite himself.

"Why, ruler of the Angel Nation, lad. Thought everyone knew that?" His smile hasn't changed, but Dean could swear there's a mischievous glint in his eyes. At mention of the Angel Nation, though, Dean is far more interested – no-one talks about the Angels these days. They're almost a myth now, except sometimes stories reach the palace of lone Angels coming to ground.

"Angels!" Bobby snorts, pushing the lip of his cap up with a thumb, "Pay no attention to such nonsense." Sam looks a little disappointed; the younger Prince is a bit of a bookworm and has already read through everything within the Palace's vast library on the subject of Angels.

Captain Joshua continues to smile, voice even, "I speak the truth, Prince." He moves forward, closer to the rails, staring into the skies above them, "We still see them, from time to time, up here."

Dean turns back to the rail, matching Captain Joshua's gaze, staring at the clouds in the distance. He wonders, vaguely, if he'll ever meet one.

.

* * *

Please forgive me XD


End file.
